8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle Marcucian
Personality & Traits General Overview A young Romulan, who is doing everything she can to help save and protect the family she never had. She will fight the Tal Shiar until the end so that nothing will happen to her new family even if that means taking out her biological parents. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Weaknesses - Ambitions: Save and protect the people she cares about and secure the future of her race. Hobbies & Interests Making stained and blown glass objects. Drinking lemonade while hanging out with friends. Languages Federation Standard Romulan Family Father: Nathaniel Osborn De Guillory Mother: Charlotte Patricia De Guillory Brother(s): N/A Sister(s): N/A Spouse: N/A Biography Giselle was born on Romulus with her parents Nathaniel and Charlotte De Guillory, two people who belong to a group known as the Tal Shiar. When Giselle was about three years old, her and her parents left Romulus to live in a space ship as their homeworld blew up. As she grew up, her parents used fear tactics on her to get her to do what they wanted her to do. So she grew up afraid of getting punished by her parents who were perfectionists at everything they do. Her dad would go around capturing Romulan colonists and have Giselle and his wife help him do some of the dirty deeds. The colonists who resisted would be tortured until they accepted their new position or were killed and experimented on. Giselle hated to see them being tortured like that but she was too scared of her father to say or do anything about it. When the colonists started to become more rebellious he decided to shuttle his daughter to get more training to become like him. At this point Giselle was about ten years old. As her shuttle was heading to the Tal Shiar training faciltiy it was attacked and crashed on a nearby planet. Giselle's small figure helped her overcome the crash since she was able to hide in a small space that kept her alive. Even though she was alive the crash badly wounded her. Some Romulan colonists saw the young child and took her in. The family showed her love and compassion and helped her to fight her fear and taught her there was more to life than what her parents were teaching her. She grew up to be a strong woman and a talented fighter. As she learned more about what the Tal Shiar was doing to their own people the more she started to hate her parents for being part of the problem. When the Tal'Shiar attacked her new home and kidnapped the people she came to love and cherish, she vowed that she would not stop fighting the Tal Shiar until she finds her adopted family and frees them and her people from the reign of the Tal Shiar. She also wants to see her biological parents get what is coming to them, she hopes that she will be able to face her fear when she sees her father again. Service Record Category:Federation Characters